


Disciplinary Action

by Loupgaros



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Backstory, Other, Spoilers, not all liked the mechanisation, politics in vault tec university, references to riots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupgaros/pseuds/Loupgaros
Summary: Elias Tompson is an engineering genius. But he's not getting away with everything at Vault-Tec University. When a bias against robots scrawled over the university mascot, he has to answer to one of the few lecturers still in business.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Disciplinary Action

It was going to be one of those days. 

Simon Mason was one of those fortuntae to have been kept on at the university. He’d seen changes, from when it was a simple college to the now famous Vault-Tec University. Not all good, he’d be the first to admit. But if it came to feeding your family and unemployment in rising uncertain times, then staying on and teaching the practicality of engineering in a Vault setting was by far the best option. 

He realised he’d thumbed through the two page report before him at least a third time. But what could you say?

The name Elias Tompson was at the top, under the title in bold of ‘Warning’. It wasn’t his first. Simon liked to think he’d have got used to this by now but something about this particular young man bothered him. 

His evaluation, which had catapulted his entry into VTU, showed him to be capable, able to work alone and highly motivated. All good qualities Simon could agree on. But it had also highlighted a hot temper, some latent issues after his father’s unfortunate death and a big obsession with things called cryptids. The report had been clear on one in particular, the legendary Mothman. He’d visited Point Pleasant more than what was considered healthy, that was for sure. 

He took his glasses off, laid them on the table and put the report down. Okay. He could do this. He could get past that intense gaze Elias seemed to fix on him. The way the man seemed to fix on him a look that at once challenged and was tired of being called in. But he had to do this. 

‘You… are aware of why I’ve called you in?’ Good start. It gave him time to think of his next sentence.   


A non-committal shrug that nonetheless carried defiance. Great. ‘Think so. Been called in more than I’d like.’

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. Standing up, he walked puposefully to the window. ‘I’ll put this briefly since you seem to like it better when I tell you straight. I do appreciate student shenanigans will happen. And it seems a regular occurrence that our Vault Boy out there gets a hat that’s either a traffic cone or something else.’ He waved a hand irritably. ‘But perhaps you had something different in mind this time.’

Elias simply folded his arms and let a slow grin spread across his face. ‘Ah. You like it?’

‘I hardly call what that was appropriate.’ Simon let some frustration into his voice now. ‘Vault Boy is not a tool for your… political motivations, Elias.’ He turned back to the grinning Elias. ‘I understand that you feel strongly about the forced mechanisation we are currently undergoing. Scrawling slogans on the statue outside won’t help your case. And all you can do is grin. Not even one trace of regret.’ 

‘Well…’ Elias shrugged. ‘Let’s just say if it was so’s we don’t have to go into dangerous places, sure. But they’re spreading out. Sooner or later, even you’ll be replaced by a Professor Bot. Then you’ll be out there with us, with a sledgehammer to cave in their fucking metal brains.’

Simon paused at that and shook his head. Returning to his seat, he steepled his fingers to rally his thoughts. Damn. He had a good point. ‘Elias. You have a lot of talent. Your skills, your motivation… all of this tells me you’re grade A, possibly higher if you just learned how to cope with your exams. Don’t throw it away just because things are changing.’ Not the best segue in. But he ploughed on. ‘I’ll forget this warning. I can see you’d do excellently in a new environment with no automation to worry about. But I do have to give you some discipline for your actions.’  


Elias was quiet now. That grin was positively Cheshire Cat now. Sigh. He was such a pushover but Vault Tec didn’t check who went into their vault. Bring the best, they said. But bring the best with skills. If they had bad people skills but could repair a water filter system, get ‘em in. Elevating Elias wouldn’t be the worst thing he could do. Elevating him with a blind eye though…

‘I’ll add this as a mild warning. In other words, one where you don’t get expelled. However I’ll do this on one condition.’ He stood up again and motioned to a Mr handy. It bore a bucket of sopay water and a brush. ‘Clean that paint off our mascot and you can consider yourself clear.’  


Elias gave the bucket a critical look then he met Simon’s meaningful gaze. ‘Just that? I don’t have to slip you anything else?’

‘No. Absolutely not.’ He sounded a trifle indignant. And impressed. Elias had been busy finding out about more than cryptids. ‘I just think your talent should be noticed. And… things like this can be tucked away. Forgotten. But not while the clear evidence is still there.’  


Elias stroked his moustache thoughtfully and then his face broke out into a grin again. ‘Deal. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ He made to pick up the bucket and brush. ‘Only thing is I have another lesson soon. That a problem?’

‘I’ll make sure you’re all caught up. Now best get a clean start, yes?’

Once Elias was gone, he sighed. It would be a long game. But to get him in that vault, hide away these little misdemeanours, give Vault Tec a bit of hell for some petty revenge… It sure as hell made him look like a pushover. But it’d be worth it. 

He was beginning to wonder if a little of Elias’ defiance was rubbing off on him. 


End file.
